Life, Love, and Family
by animalsare4life
Summary: This takes place seven years after season eleven. Focus on all the Camdens and there own family. Well the ones that have there own. Rating because i'm uncertain wht lies ahead but it shouldn't be more the k but I am not risking it.


Life, Love, and Family

Summary- This takes place seven years after season eleven.

Disclaimer- I don't own 7th heaven

Family updates-

Lucy and Kevin- Still married. They have more kids even after the miscarriage of he twins. Three girls and four boys.

Savanna kinkirk- age seven - female

Carter Kinkirk- age four-male

Harlen Kinkirk- age four-male

Dillion Kinkirk- age three- female

Adrian Kinkirk- 18 months- female

Aric Kinkirk- 18 months- male (pronounced Eric)

Zachary Kinkirk- 18 months (male)

Matt and Sarah- Still married. Moved back to California. They live in Harrah.

Five kids.

Derrick Camden- Five- male

Devon Camden- five- male

Garrett Camden- three- male

Gavon Camden- three- male

Jordan Camden- one male

Mary and Carlos- they're together for good. Lives close by everyone to.

Charlie- eight- male

Halley- five- female

Scarlett- five- female

Macon- Three- male

Sandy and Martin- Sandy ends up falling in love with Martin and they get married.

Aaron- six- male

Kyle- four- male

Andrew- three- male

Ruthie and Peter- Ruthie marries Peter on her 20th birthday. She has no kids yet but she's all most full term preagnet. The sex is a suprise.

Sam and David are about to start junior high.

Lucy's Pov

A week before Christmas

"Mommy can we make cookies? Christmas cookies? I want to make some for granny and grandpa.'' Savanna asked. I smile. "In a minute. Go wash up. We'll ask Dillion if she wants to help. Daddy can watch Adrian and the boys. Also we should make cookies for people at he church.'' I say to my oldest daughter.

She scurried off to wash up and fine her three-year-old sister. "Kevin. Savanna, Dillion, and me are going to bake some cookies. Will you watch the other kids?'' I ask walking into the living room.

"Yeah. I'll take them Christmas shopping.'' Kevin said. "Okay. Also don't forget to pick up some necessities for Savanna's Christmas present.'' I say. "I won't don't worry,'' he said. "Okay see ya when you get home. I'm going to go get started,'' I say. "Don't burn the house down,'' Kevin commented as I walked a way.

"Funny,'' I remark. Once in the kitchen I washed my hands. Both Dillion and Savanna came running into the kitchen. "Here Savanna. Dillion,'' I say handing them an apron. I put one on and gathered the supplies onto the counters.

"Okay Savanna follow the recipe and add what it says to. I'll get Dillion started on a batch.'' I say. We spent four hours baking cookies. He cooked probably at least thirty dozen. "All right girls lets wrap up the cookies. We'll take cookies to everyone at church tomorrow,'' I say. We packaged four cookies into individual wrappings. All together we had a hundred and thirty individually wrapped cookies. We sat them in a box.

"Savanna you and Dillion go get changed. Something nice but not you're church cloths. Help Dillion,'' I say. She took Dillion and they disappeared into there bedrooms. They returned Savanna in a pair of jeans and a nice shirt with a Christmas sweater on over it. Dillion was in a dress with her Christmas sweater on.

"You look good. When Daddy gets back I'll get them ready and we'll go out for dinner,'' I say. "Yay,'' both girls squealed. "I'll be back I'm gonna change." I tell them. When I returned to the front room Kevin just walked in with the other kids. "Hey Kev I want you to help me get the kids dressed up some what nice. Were all going out for dinner then to a movie. Then afterwards we can go look at the Christmas lights,'' she said.

"Okay. Let me change really quickly.'' he said. "Savanna will you help and get Adrian dressed for me. I'll get Harlen dressed.'' I say. I take Harlen and put on a nice blue shirt and a pair of jeans and a sweater with a reindeer on it. Then Kevin got Carter and I got Aric. Then when Savanna finished her sister she dressed Zachary.

Carter wore jeans and a black collared shit and a Santa sweater. Zachary and Aric were dressed alike in little Christmas suites. Soon everyone was ready. "Kev I'll take Savanna, Dillion, Aric, and Adrian. You take the other four.'' I say. In my car I had Savanna, Adrian, and Dillion all in the back. Dillion and Adrian in child car seats. I sat Aric next tom in a car seat.

I turned on the radio to Christmas music and drove. Kevin followed. We drove to The Rib Crib. Once their Savanna helped and grabbed Adrian's and Dillion's hand. I took Carter and Arics.' Then Kevin got the other three boys. When we walked in a lady asked "How many?'' "Nine,'' I answer. She grabbed tow regular menus and seven kid menus. "This way,'' she said. She led us to a round table booth. "Can we get some booster seats. At least three and possibly six?'' Kevin asked.

"Certainly I'll be right back,'' she left. She and another lady returned a few minutes later. "We have two high chairs and three boosters. Will that do?'' she asked. "Yes ma'am.'' I answer. I put Aric and Zachary in the high chairs. I sat at one end of the booth and Kevin the other. Carter set next to Kevin. Then it was Dillion and Savanna. Then Harlen and Adrian then me.

"May I get your drinks?'' asked the waitress. "Yes ma'am. I'd like a coke. Then I need six chocolate milks. Savanna what do you want?'' I ask her. "Hot chocolate,'' she replied. Then the waitress turned to Kevin. "Doctor pepper,'' he said. She left.

"Savanna what do you want to eat?'' I ask. "Um Can me and Dillion share a grown up meal?'' she asks. I laugh. "Okay. '' I say. She smiles and takes my menu and starts talking to Dillion. "Hey kV for the triplets and Carter and Harlen we can have them split to regular meals. I'm gonna get Spaghetti. I think we should order the youngsters chicken Tenderloins meal and a hamburger meal. With sides of French fries and mashed potatoes. Then we'll order Savanna and Dillion's and yours. We can have them bring a few extra plates. Also a appatizer of mozzarella sticks and chips.'' I say.

"Okay. Savanna what are you and Dillion going to eat?'' he asks. "We want lobster,'' she said. Soon the waitress came back with the drinks. And Kevin ordered. "Mommy,'' cried Zachary holding his arms out to me. I pick him up. He hugged onto my neck. "I wuv you,'' he said. "I love ya to,'' I tell him. We all made small talk as we waited for dinner. Aric amused himself with looking around and staring at people.

After twenty minutes the waitress came with our food. I put Zach in his high chair and put a piece of chicken and some French fries on his plate. Then I fixed a small plate for Aric. Then I have Adrian some chicken and masked potatoes. Then I divided the hamburger between Carter and Harlen. Then I turned to my own food.

I ate some of my spaghetti and turned to the boys in the high chairs. "Aric you still hungry?'' I ask since he ate all his food. I gave him a little of my spaghetti. After everyone ate a good portion of the meal the waitress came back.

"Would yall like any desert tonight?'' she asked. I sighed. "Savanna would you like to share a brownie with ice cream on it with your sisters and brother?'' I asked her. She nodded. I looked at the waitress. "That and a sundae,'' I say. She returned five minutes later. I cut some of the brownie for the boys and Adrian. Savanna and Dillion shared the rest. I shared the shake with Kevin. After we were down We cleaned the kids up specially the boys with the spaghetti.

Then Kevin paid and I left a ten-dollar tip. Once we were ready we took the kids by the bathrooms before we sat out to the movies. Savanna wanted to ride with her Daddy so instead of arranging car seats I drove Kevin's car.

We bought tickets to watch Santa Clause three. We bought one bucket of popcorn and a big drink to share. Savanna sat next to Dillion. Have I mentioned Savanna has been very protective over Savanna since she was born premature and had to stay hooked up to allot of machines.

During the most part of the movie Aric sat in savanna's lap. Half way through the movie Zachary started screaming and crying. I hurried up and picked him up. I was a little embarrassed. "Come on Zach. Shhh. Mamma gots you.'' I comfort. He still screamed. "I'll be back,'' I tell Kevin carrying Zachary out of the theater. I was bouncing him.

Once into good light I looked at him and he looked a little pale and was sweating. I immediately felt his for head. He was warm. I left my purse in the theatre with Kevin. I have Tylenol in it. I didn't want to make everyone leave half way through. "Oh poor Zach. Mommy's baby not feel good?'' I ask. After a few minutes the screaming stopped. I made my way back in. I grabbed the chewable Tylenol from my person.

"Here Zach eat these,'' I said giving him some. He ate it and made a face. I held him close and he rested his head on my shoulder. I gently rubbed his back. Soon he fell asleep. "Hey Kevin Zach's sick. I'm gonna go home and see if mom will take the kids riding with me and Sam and David to the lights. Come with me and you can follow her.'' I say.

"Aww my baby not feeling good?'' Kevin asks taking a sleeping Zach from me. "Savanna Keep hold of your sisters hand. Carter grab your daddy's hand. I'll get Aric and Harlen.'' I say.

We walked out to the car. "Kevin put Zach up front with me. I'll go ahead and go to the lights and afterwards I'll stop and get him some sprite and Pedia Sure.'' I Say. I had Zach, Aric, Carter, and Harlen. The lights were pretty. The kids enjoyed them. But Aric did fall asleep. After the lights I did stop and a little store and took Zach and Aric in their car seats. I sat one in the front and the other in the back. I got a car one so the twins rode in the car part.

I got sprite, Pedia Sure, and a few other small things we needed. Then we left. Once Home I found Kevin had already got the other four into bed. He changed Aric and laid him in his crib. Then he got the twins to bed. I got Zachary. I gently woke him. I gave him a cool bath and put him in comfortable sleeping cloths.

I Slept on the couch with Zach. He woke up in the middle of the night in a fit. It took a long time to sooth him. But I got him to take more medicine and sip a little Pedia Sure and go back to sleep. I was tired the next morning but I had to get up for church.

I got dressed and got he kids dressed. Zach's fever wasn't gone but I decided to give him some more medicine and take him. I was going to take him to the doctors afterward. Kevin fixed French toast. We left when every one was ready.

Kevin held a sleeping Zach during the whole service. Mom and the twins were helping Savanna with the other four. Everyone in my family was here. I mean immediate family. We took up probally a third of the church.

Towards the end of service Ruthie let out a small moan of pain. "Oh my gosh. Its time. The baby's coming,'' he shouted loosing the color in his face. Everything was crazy. Dad ended the service and everyone left. Then I Peter took Ruthie to the hospital and we all piled into our cars and went to meet her. Savanna was upset cause she didn't get to hand out cookies.

Once to the hospital we went to the waiting room. Mary, mom, and me were only allowed, well Peter to. I took Zach though. Kevin was talking to a nurse to see if Savanna could give out cookies to patients.

Ruthie was in pain. They were getting ready to give her drugs. Once they did the doctor came in. "I'm here to see how far you are,'' he checked. "Your getting there I'll be back,'' he said.

I left the room for a few minutes. "Sarah can you handle Zach. He's sick and Kevin already has his handful and I know you do to but...'' I start. "Don't worry. I'll do it. Go in with Ruthie,'' she said taking Zach.

I went back to Ruthie. She was in labor four hours before delivering. I was suprised at how calm she was. I think Peter needed more help. He looked as though he was gonna pass out.

"Come on Ruthie. One more big push and its out,'' the doctor said. Ruthie closed her eyes and pushed as hard as she could. Soon a cry from an innocent baby could be heard. The Doctor had it in his hands.

"It's a girl,'' he announced. Ruthie cried as he handed her the baby. "Does she have a name?'' He asked. Peter nodded. "Her name is Destiny Grace,'' he announced. We all cooed over her before I went to deliver the news.

Everyone looked at me when I walked in. "Everyone Ruthie did it. She's fine and so is her baby girl Destiny Grace,'' I announced. They smiled. Dad, Matt, Simon, Sarah, and Sand y went in. Kevin now had Zach.

"Give me my baby and go toke Savanna, Dillion, Carter, and Harlen to see her.'' I say. I stayed with the triplets. He was gone twenty minutes. '' Lets go. She's asleep. Besides her and Peter need to be alone.

I agreed. We went home. I was tired.

Anyway that's the end of chapter one. Woot! Please review!!!!


End file.
